I feel the same way
by xKari-Chan
Summary: "I will give you a 24 hour grace . . ." he spoke in monotone, his raven locks blowing slightly in the wind before speaking again "During that time I will allow you. . To bid farewell. . .to one person only" "One person only. . .?" I asked myself as I looked down at my feet.


"**I feel the same way"**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Orihime's POV***

"_I will give you a 24 hour grace . . ." he spoke in monotone, his raven locks blowing slightly in the wind before speaking again "During that time I will allow you. . ." The 4__th__ espadas words made my world spin, my heart beat fast in my chest as if it were going to pop out. I took a deep breath to calm myself as he said his final words _

"_To bid farewell. . .to one person only" Ulquiorra Schiffer spoke before he left through the garganda_

"_One person only. . .?" I asked myself as I looked down at my feet._

'_One person only'. . .the thought ran through my head over and over again, I couldn't think of anything else. This would be my last time to see my friends. . .I want to say goodbye to all. . .but only one person he said. "One person only. . ." I repeated again, I knew what I was going to do. It would be my last time to see him, so I would make it last._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was late at night, the room was quiet, as to be expected since everyone was asleep. Yuzu was making silent sounds in her sleep as Karin and Ichigo lay quiet and motionless. I had multiple thoughts running through my mind, I also second guessed myself a few times, but I decided in the end I was going to do it.

The curtains moved slightly as I went through Ichigo's bedroom window. It was funny, what Ulquiorra said about passing through solid objects did work. I was glad that it did, but what I didn't notice at the time is once I stepped in his room the bracelet Ulquiorra gave me had fallen off, I had no clue it did though.

"I made it. . ." I told myself as I stood straight up and smiled, my normal goofy smile before placing my hand on the back of my head "Hehe. . .I'm actually here. . ." I said and looked down at Ichigo's sleeping form, he looked so peaceful like that. I blinked a few times, my smile still in place before it slowly faded, I looked down sadly. I would miss that face.

"You see Kurosaki-kun. . .I. . .I came to say goodbye, There are actually a lot of other people I'd like to say goodbye to, such as Kuchiki-san, Ishida-kun, Tatsuki-chan and Sado-kun." I spoke, not expecting him to hear me at all. I looked at the floor as he gave a warm smile. My eyes suddenly widened as I heard movement in the room, it startled me. I looked over at the other side of the bed to see Karin and Yuzu. It dawned on me as I gave a smile.

"I see. Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan had dinner here tonight" I said as I kept my smile on my face, it was cute how they loved Kurosaki-kun, it is expected though, Kurosaki-kun was a good person.

"Well that's right! You haven't been around because of being a soul reaper. . .they must have missed you" I said as I smiled "So of course they would want to have dinner in your roo-. . . .y-your room" I gave a small squeak as I looked up quickly, a blush on my face as I cleared my throat. "C-Come to think of it. . .This is the first time I've been in your room by myself. . ." I said in a soft voice, my blush still visible _"It smells like you"_ I thought in my mind as my eyes looked down at your face.

My hand was shaky. I hesitated a few times before I got the courage to place the palm of my small hand on his, and gently held it as I knelt down over the bed he laid on. I slowly brought my face down to his, my lips inches from his own. . ._so close. _I was so close to Kurosaki-kun. Memories flashed through my mind of him rescuing me, being there for me, protecting me, ran through my mind.

My lips were just centimeters from Ichigo's. This was the last time I would get to see him, I wanted to make it last, make it worth everything. I gripped his hand tighter, but not too tight. Just alittle further. . .

_I can't. . . ._

Tears ran down my face as I had a smile on my face "I-I can't. . . .I can't do it after all." I said as tears fell onto his face as I pulled myself up slightly, wiping the tears away. "I'm no good. . .It's the very end and I'm acting like this. . ."

I said as I closed my eyes, I couldn't help it but let the tears fall again, even after I had wiped them away, they continued falling as small sobs erupted from me. I bet I looked worthless. . .I was snapped out of my thoughts when . .

"Inoue. . .?" came the voice of Ichigo as my eyes snapped open to see him staring up at me with those burning brown orbs. He looked concerned as he reached a hand up to wipe the tears that were rolling down my face.

I was in complete shock, Kurosaki-kun could see me. . .but the bracelet? I took a quick glance at my wrist, It was gone. I looked back at Ichigo "K-Kuro. . saki-kun. . ." I said in a shaky voice as he sat up in his bed "Inoue why are you crying?" he asked me.

"I. . .I'm. . ." I bit my lip hard, what should I say? What should I do? I didn't know, I couldn't think, not now. Kurosaki-kun caught me in his room, I was more than embarrassed, more than ashamed. I wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there for eternity.

But that wasn't what shocked me the most, what shocked me is when Ichigo put a hand on my cheek, lightly stroking it. My eyes widened even more. "Kurosaki-kun. . .I-"

"Don't cry Inoue. . ." he spoke before pulling me into a comforting hug.

He was hugging me, Kurosaki-kun was hugging me. This was all to good to be true, I didn't know what to say, all I could do was hug him back. A few sobs came from me "Kurosaki-kun . . .I-"

***Ichigo's POV***

"Inoue. . ." I said as i gave a smile, I myself felt warmth and comfort when i was around Orihime. She was crying about something, it killed me not knowing. I gently pulled away from the hug as I looked her in the eyes.

"Inoue why were you crying?" I ask her as she blinked, she looked like she was biting her lip. I narrowed my eyes "Inoue you can tell me anything. . ." I said to her. She should know that. After all. . .I promised to protect her from anything. And plus I hated seeing her hurt.

"Aizen. . . .wants me to join him. . a-and. . .he said he'll kill you if I don't go" she said as tears went down her face once more. My anger rose. . ._Aizen._ I should have known, how dare he use Orihime like that, she had a tender heart, so of course she would give in if something like that was brought into play.

I heaved a sigh before I gave a reassuring smile. "Inoue. . .I promised to protect you didn't i?" I asked as she tried wiping her tears away "Y-Yes. . ." she said in a shaky voice, hic-ups coming from her, obviously from crying to much.

I pulled her into a hug again as I continued "So that means I won't let Aizen or any other of the arrancar hurt you. . .I swear to it. . ."

This made more tears fall as she clung to the very person she cared about most in the world, her face in the curves of his neck as she sobbed slightly before pulling back "T-Thank you. . .Kurosaki-kun. . ." She spoke, she then looked at me in me eyes

"Kurosaki-kun. . . .there is something I want to say. . .I. . .I-" I silenced her with a kiss, I had no idea what came over me but it felt. . .right. She gave a squeak as her eyes widened, a blush became visible as I pulled away and finally spoke.

"I know Inoue. . .because. . ._I feel the same way_"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**The end~ XD hope you liked this one shot~ and this time it was ICHIHIME~! Lol I love this couple~ although it isn't my favorite bleach couple, UlquiHime is~ but I had this plot in my head for awhile. . .sooo I decided to use it~**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed~ and please review ~!**


End file.
